Amour Inconnu
by ped210
Summary: Nothing like this had ever happened to either of them, this was a new feelings, new territory.


For all my fans who have missed me,and the new ones discovering my crazy mind!

* * *

><p>Severus was stirring his soup when a knock sounded at his door, cursing he turned the fire down and threw open his door to find a boy standing on his doorstep. The boy couldn't have been older than sixteen, a scrawny looking kid.<p>

"Yes?" Snape drawled out.

"Mr. Sirius sent me sir, for the notes you promised him" the boy looked up as he got done speaking and Snape was taken back by the sight of the boys' large emerald eyes staring at him expectantly. The boy was shaking and Snape felt himself feeling a bit sorry for the scrawny teen.

"Come in,sit by the fire while I get those notes" he motioned towards the chair next the fireplace and went to his office to dig the notes up.

It took him a while, he had misplaced them while writing the night before, he finally located them under a stack of scrawlings to himself. Picking the notes up he headed back to the living room only to find the boy asleep in his chair. He sighed and roused the boy, handing the boy the notes Severus felt a bit sorry for waking him up but it was all business. The boy, Severus still didn't know his name, quickly left leaving Severus all by himself yet again to return to his cooking. The night wore on and Severus couldn't help but remember those eyes, something haunted him about them no one should have eyes like that. He went to bed contiplating what do to about such thoughts and wondering when the boy would come again.

He woke the next morning to a pounding on his front door, groaning and cursing at the time he stumbled out of bed and flung the door open to see the same bright eyed boy from yesterday on his stoop. He stared at him and ushered him in and to the living room, all the while shaking the sleep out of his mind.

" Can I help you?" he muttered sleepily.

"M..Mr. Sirius sent me sir, he requests a meeting with you" The boy looked small in Snape's huge green and silver armchair.

" Is that so?" Snape was wide awake now " Tell me boy,what is your name?"

The boy regarded him with weariness "H..H..Harry sir."

Snape let the name soak in his brain and nodded, " Tell Sirius I'll meet him half past three at his place"

"Yes sir" Harry stood up and made his way out the door before Severus could stand up and walk him out, Severus shook his head and stumbled back to the bedroom and within moments passed out again.

The next time he awoke it was just after two and the sun was high in sky. Severus set about getting ready to go to the meeting all the while thinking of that boy, he seemed to be haunting Severus's thoughts lately. Snape shook his head and refused to think about the boy any more. He strolled down the street to Sirius's mansion and it hit him where he had seen those eyes before. He ran the rest of the way to Sirius's and was gasping and pouring sweat when he hammered on the door. The door swung open and he felt himself fly in the air as the man swept him into a hug.

"Severus! it's been too long" the man boomed.

"Hello Sirius" he nodded at the man.

"Come in! Sit!" he ushered Snape in where he shifted uneasily.

"That boy you sent, he was James's kid wasn't he?" Snape asked,looking around.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes, James sent him to me after Lily died,he felt I could do better than him."

Snape nodded and looked around uncomfortably," What did you want to meet about?"

Sirius clapped his hands, " I have come across an issue, I will be out of the country for business things and the boy..well he can't come, you know the kind of business I do."

Snape scowled, " And you want me to take him?"

"Yes," Sirius ruffled his hair and Snape swatted at him," If you would."

"I know nothing of raising children Sirius, you know this.." Snape trailed off as he saw Harry peek around the rooms corner and smile shyly.

"Come in Harry," Sirius motioned him into the room, "Snape doesn't bite...that hard" he chuckled.

Harry walked slowly into the room and curled in a chair, Snape felt himself growing sympathetic towards the boy. He looked at Sirius and nodded. Sirius knelt down and spoke to Harry softly.

"Snape will be be taking care of you while I'm gone buddy, he's rather..erm interesting," Harry smiled shyly and hugged Sirius.

Snape rolled his eyes, he got up and shook Sirius hand, and walked out intent on going home and thinking about what he had just got himself into.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?review! I have another story in the works and I gladly take suggestions for my stories. (:<p> 


End file.
